pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
I Hate Hype!
I hate Hype! Ever since she's moved to here! She's been making my life miserable! First she tries to steal my life! Then she tries to steal Phineas away from me! Then today..... We were assigned partners for Flag Tag! My favorite game! And Hype comes out of a corner with a snazzy new gym uniform that looks like something London Tipton ''would wear. "Sorry Mrs.Rohlfes! I lost my gym uniform again! Hon!" she says all sweety-pie like. "Haerts! That's the tenth time! Stop losin' your uniform! Now get in your squad!" she yells. "Hey Phineas! You wanna be partners!" she asks sweetly. ''What a joke. "Sorry Hype! I already picked Hyper! Hon!" he mocks her voice. She narrows her eyes at him. And glares. Then puts on a sly smile. "Good luck then!" she says. Oh no. I know that smile..... So me and Phineas were on the Green Team with a bunch of other kids. Hype and her team were on the Maroon Team. And the others were Purple,Orange,and Grey. "Okay! First is the Green Team versus the Purple Team! Get to it!" Mrs.Rohlfes shouted. Phineas and I raced opposite ways and started pulling some flags. And at the end was 30 to 9! It was an easy win! Most of the lower athletes are on that team. "Next! Maroon Team versus (Dont say! Don't say it! Don't say it) ''the Orange Team!(Yes!)'' Hype didn't even try. All she did was stand in one corner acting like a whimp and started crying when people snatched her flags. Why does she do that! That girl is just sooo full of it! At the end it was''(Thanks to Trustin)at least 20 to 12. So they won but not by much. So the rest of the game just went by I guess.....Grey vs. Green. We won. Maroon vs. Grey.(Again Thanks to Trustin)Maroon won. Purple vs. Orange. Orange won. Then Green vs. Orange. Sadly Orange won. But then the last game was Maroon vs. Us......... Oh no...... Oh was Hype ready to beat us as soon as the coach blew the whistle. She charged like at ''PowerPuff Girls Z! ''speed! She iliminated everyone on our team except for Phineas,me,Trustin,and herself. But then soon Trustin had tripped Phineas and had fractured his ankle. "Phineas!" I cried. Helping him up. "I'm f-fff-ine..."He replied but whimpered in pain right after. Then in the corner of my eye Hype high-fived Trustin. Phineas even noticed it. "Just promise me one thing." he said and made me bend down to him as Ferb and Charissa(Didn't really notice them!) ''came to help him up. "Yo-you'll put that Hype in her place!" he smiled. Then limped along with Ferb and Charissa. I smirked evily. Then turned around. Trustin was being sent to the Principal's Office for injuring Phineas on purpose. Hype smirked at me. "Guess it's just me and you." she mouthed. "Bring it." I mouthed back. But I didn't see ''this ''coming! She charged right at me and kicked me as fast and hard as she could in ''my ''ankle! Then grabbed my flag! "OWWWW!" I yelped in pain. She smiled down at me. "Good game. Loser!" she said. Then I got up and started limping to the Nurse. "You need help?" Amy asked. "No thanks." I said then wobbbled off. When I finally reached the nurse at the front of my middle school I regretted saying I needed no help. When I entered Phineas was still there he was getting his ankle checked out by the nurse. He smiled at me then looked down shocked at my ankle. I really don't blame him it was purplish and swollen. "You too?" he mouthed. I nodded. "Well Phineas.....I have some bad news. It does really look like you fractured your ankle but I am only a school nurse not a doctor so I'll go call up both of your parents to come-" "Hyper,can ride with me. We live on the same street." Phineas interrupted. "Ok. and pick you up. To get it checked out." she continues. "Ok. Let's go check out yours,Hyper." she says. And Phineas leaves to the waiting room. And within half an hour she releases me telling me I also have a fractured ankle. Phineas' parents then show up and pick us up. The car-ride home is pretty silent until Phineas says taht I can stay at their house until it's time to go to the hospital. They say ok.When we get to the hospital. It takes us about 3 hours to wait to get checked out. Since there's like a million people in there. Finally we get called up and the docter leads us to an X-Ray room. Phineas does it first then me. Then it's final. Me and him both have fractured ankles. The docters then sends us to get our casts on. Category:Fanon Works